My Brother and I in the Mushroom Kingdom
by Princess Daisy lover 15
Summary: A 16 year old girl and her younger brother are walking their dog when they discover a warp pipe and take a trip to the Mushroom Kingdom. Will their visit be pleasent or will a certain koopa ruin it all? You'll have to read to find out! R&R please!
1. The Warp Pipe

I don't own any of the Mario characters.

The only characters I own are Della (Age 9), Jessica (Age 9), Brandon (Age 9), Andrew (Age 10), Mrs. Toadsimer (Age 44), Spellcurse (Age 36) Heather (Age 16), Jameson (Age 8), Boyd (Age ?)

My Brother and I in the Mushroom Kingdom

Chapter 1

Somewhere in the US lived a 16 year old girl with brown hair wearing a blue T- shirt and some jean shorts, her 8 year old brother, and her dog. "Heather, do you want to come play video games with me?" her 8 year old brother asked as he came into the 16 year old girl's room. "No, not now. Please leave me alone." Heather fussed. "But I really want you to play with me." Her brother begged as he grabbed the girl's wrist. "Jameson, maybe later." Heather told him as she pulled her brother's hand off her wrist. "I'm telling mom!" Jameson screamed out in tears as he ran out of the room.

"Mom, Heather won't play with me after I asked her nicely." Jameson told his mom. "Heather, get down here now!" Their mom shouted. "What?" Heather asked as she came downstairs. "Go play with you brother." Their mom told her. "Fine, but I don't want to play video games right now." Said Heather. "Well, then how about you two walk the dog around the neighborhood." Their mom suggested. "Great idea!" Jameson exclaimed happily. "Fine by me, let me go put my tennis shoes on first." Heather said as she went back upstairs. After a few minutes, Heather came back down with her tennis shoes on. "Alright, I'm ready to go." Said Heather. "Here's the leash." Her mom said as she handed her a blue leash. "Come here Boyd." Heather called. All of a sudden, a small dog came running up to the girl in the blue shirt. "Good Boy." Heather said as she kneeled down to the dog's level and started to put the leash on his collar. "Once she got the leash on, they were ready to go. "Bye guys, be careful!" Their mom called out to the kids. "We'll be fine." Heather replied.

Outside, Heather, Jameson, and Boyd were walking on the side of the road in their neighborhood when they noticed a strange green pipe above the grass. "What is that thing?" Jameson asked curiously as he pointed to the green pipe. "I don't know. Let's go check it out." Heather said as she and Boyd ran over to the pipe. "Hey wait for me!" Jameson shouted as he ran over to his sister and his dog.

Over at the mysterious pipe, "Jameson, you know what this is?" Heather asked as she started to get excited. "Yeah, it's just a big, green pipe that is sticking up from the ground." Jameson said un- enthusiastically. "It's not just any green pipe; it's the pipe that goes to the Mushroom Kingdom!" Heather exclaimed in excitement. "What's the Mushroom Kingdom?" Jameson asked. "Well it's a place that is ruled by the beautiful princess, Princess Peach and two of the most famous plumbers in the world, Mario and Luigi." Heather explained. "Oh yeah, I've heard of them before." Said Jameson. "Yeah, well do you want to go down this pipe and go meet everyone?" Heather asked. "I don't know." Jameson said sounding unsure. "Please? It would be so much fun." Heather begged. "Fine." Jameson replied. "Yay!" Heather exclaimed. With that, Heather, her brother, and their dog went down the warp pipe.

I hope you guys like my new story! I decided to put Me, my brother, and my dog in this. Just to let you know, I'm not officially 16 but I will be in about a week.


	2. Toad Town

My Brother and I in the Mushroom Kingdom

Chapter 2

In the Mushroom Kingdom, Heather, Jameson, and their dog Boyd had just come out of the warp pipe. "Wow, this place is amazing!" Heather exclaimed as she looked around the place. "It is!" Jameson exclaimed. "This has always been a dream of mine to come here and meet everybody." The 16 year old told her brother. "I know, you talk about it every single day." Jameson said sounding annoyed. "Sorry." Heather apologized. The 16 year old, her brother, and their dog started to walk through the kingdom. "So where should we go first?" Jameson asked. "Hey, maybe we could go into Toad Town cause I've heard that there's a lot of cool shops there." Said Heather. "Ok, let's go." Jameson said. With that, the two kids and their dog headed towards Toad Town.

When they arrived in Toad Town, they saw lots of shops, restaurants, and lot's of toads and goombas. "Wow, this place seems really busy!" Jameson exclaimed. "Yes it does." Boyd barked in agreement. "Let's go ask one of those nice toads for some information." Heather suggested. "Ok." Jameson replied.

"How may I help you kids today?" The blue toad asked. "Well, what are some good shops around this place?" Heather asked the blue toad. "There are many cool shops around here. There's the Mushroom Salon where you can get your hair done, The Toad's Place where they have lots of cool and stylish clothing and many more." The blue toad explained. "That sounds great, thanks." Heather thanked. "Any time but I have to warn you, there is this huge, evil koopa who likes to attack this place many times so if he comes, be careful." The blue toad warned. "Alright we will." Heather said sounding a little scared. With that, the blue toad walked off.

"What was that toad talking about?" Jameson asked as if he didn't pay attention to the conversation. "Something about an evil koopa coming and attacking this place." Heather explained. "Oh, well do you wanna look around the place and go in some of the shops?" Jameson asked. "Sure. Come here Boyd." Heather said as she tugged the leash. So the two kids and their dog went to find a store to look in.

Inside of The Mushroom Place, the two kids and their dog walked around looking at some cool clothes. "Oh this looks nice." Heather said as she took a red shirt of the rack and held it up. "Do you like it?" Heather asked her younger brother. "Sure, it looks cute." Jameson said sounding like he didn't care. "Come on Jameson, why do you have to act this way?" Heather asked in an annoyed tone. "Sorry, I just don't like shopping for clothes." Jameson explained. "Ok, so where else do you want to go to?" Heather asked. "Maybe we can go to a restaurant and eat cause I'm starting to get pretty hungry." Jameson said as he put his hand on his stomach. "Alright we can go eat somewhere." Said Heather. Before they made it out the door, they run into a girl wearing a orange and yellow dress and a crown on top of her head and a little girl with short, brown hair wearing a black T-shirt and some black basketball shorts and some black tennis shoes. "Hi." The girl in the dress said. "Hi, I'm Heather and this is my brother Jameson and my dog Boyd." Heather explained as she pointed to her brother and dog. "Hi Heather, I'm Princess Daisy and this is my little sister Della." Daisy explained. "Hi." Della said. "I've heard about you guys and it's so nice to meet you two in person." Said Heather. "Well it's nice to meet you too. Your dog is really cute by the way." Said Daisy. "Thanks." Heather replied. "You're welcome. So do you want us to show you guys around the place?" Daisy asked. "That would be awesome!" Heather exclaimed.

"This is where the beautiful princess lives." Daisy explained as she pointed to Peach's Castle. "Oh my gosh, I've always wanted to see it in person!" Heather exclaimed as she looked at the castle. "Well Princess Peach is really a really good friend of Della and me." Daisy explained. "Really?" Heather asked. "Yeah and maybe we can go visit her if you guys would like." Said Daisy. "Sure, I've always wanted to meet her." Heather explained. "Alright, let's go." Daisy said as she and Della began to lead Heather, Jameson, and their dog towards the castle.

Over in the Darklands, Bowser and Kamek were in the town at the pie shop that Bowser had promised to take Kamek to. "Thank you so much for taking me out for pie your evilness." Kamek thanked as he was eating his pie. "I do owe it to you since you helped me kidnap Peach, Daisy, and Daisy's bratty sister, Della." Bowser said. "When are we going to kidnap them again?" Kamek asked. "I'm not sure, I'll have to come up with a plan." Bowser replied. Suddenly, Ludwig came bursting into the pie shop with some news. "Your nastiness, your nastiness!" Ludwig exclaimed running up to their table. "What is it?" Bowser asked. "I just found out that Daisy and Della are over at Peach's place again." Ludwig told them. "Oh really?" Bowser asked. "Yeah and there are two other kids over there and a dog too." Ludwig explained. "That gives me an idea. Kamek, are you done with your piece of pie?" Bowser asked. "Yeah why?" Kamek asked. "Because I have a perfect plan in mind and we need to go back to our castle and figure out how we are going to execute it." Bowser explained. "Alright, let's go." Kamek said as he got off the chair. With that, Bowser, Kamek, and Ludwig left the shop and went back to their castle.

I hope you guys like this chapter!


	3. Peach's Castle

My Brother and I in the Mushroom Kingdom

Chapter 3

At Peach's Castle, Daisy, Della, and their new friends, Heather, Jameson, and their dog Boyd are visiting the princess. "Hi guys, what brings you guys here today?" Princess Peach asked. "Well, I wanted to bring my new friends over to meet you." Daisy explained. "Oh that is perfectly fine with me, come on in." Peach said as she gestured for everybody to go into the castle.

"Would you guys like anything to drink?" Peach asked as they walked into the dining area of the castle. "No thanks." Daisy replied. "Do you guys want anything to drink?" Peach asked the two kids. "No thanks, we're good." Heather replied. "Alright then, just let me know if you guys want anything." Said Peach. Everyone nodded in agreement. "So where did you guys come from?" Peach asked the two kids. "We came from the real world." Said Heather. "Cool." Peach replied. "Yeah, we were just walking our dog around the neighborhood when we saw a green warp pipe and I knew where it was coming from so my brother and I decided to check it out and when we jumped in, we landed in the Mushroom Kingdom." Heather explained. "Wow that is so cool!" Della exclaimed. "Yeah it was, I just hope our mom isn't too worried about us." Said Heather. "I'm sure you guys will be just fine as long as Bowser doesn't show up." Said Peach. "Who's Bowser?" Jameson asked. "Bowser is this giant evil koopa who likes to come and attack our kingdom." Peach explained. "I've heard about that. I think it's horrible that he's always attacking this place" Said Heather. "Yeah he's trying to take over this kingdom for some reason and he's always kidnaps me when he attacks." Peach explained. "Oh so that's the creature you and that blue toad were talking about earlier!" Jameson exclaimed. "Yes." Said Heather. "Did he tell you to watch out for him?" Peach asked. "Yes he did." Heather replied. "Good because he wasn't kidding around. Bowser can attack at anytime so we have to be alert." Said Peach. "Ok." Heather and Jameson said in unison. "Hey, I have an idea!" Daisy shouted. "What is your idea?" Peach asked "Maybe we can all have slumber party here at your castle." Daisy suggested. "That's a great idea." Peach replied. "Us too?" Heather asked. "Of course." Daisy replied. "Awesome but we don't have our pajamas with us, we left them at our house." Said Heather. "It's alright, we'll find you guys something to wear." Said Peach. "Ok thanks." Heather thanked. "You're welcome." Peach replied.

Over in Bowser's Castle, Bowser, Ludwig, and Kamek where coming up with a plan for attack and kidnap the two princesses', Daisy's sister, and their two new friends. "So why are we taking the princesses' new friends?" Ludwig asked. "Well, I just found out something about them and I need them here to tell them and the only way they're going to be here is if we bring here by force." Bowser explained. "Oh alright, but what is it you're going to tell them?" Ludwig asked. "It's a surprise." Bowser replied. "What's our plan going to be your awfulness?" Kamek asked. "I don't have one at the moment actually. Do either of you guys have an idea in mind?" Bowser asked. "We can't do it at night since the new kids will probably be gone by then, but…." Kamek said before he was cut off. "I just saw they're spending the night at Peach's Castle tonight along with Daisy and her little sister." Bowser added. "That'll be perfect since the Mario Bros. won't be around to stop us." Said Kamek "Ok, everything is set and nothing or nobody is going to stand in our way bwawawawa." Bowser cackled evilly.

What do you think the surprise is going to be? You're going to have to wait and find out. I must thank Tiana Koopa for reviewing the previous chapter of this story!


	4. The Secret

My Brother and I in the Mushroom Kingdom

Chapter 4

It was getting kind of late in the evening at the Mushroom Kingdom so Peach, Daisy, Della, and their two new friends began to set up for their little sleep over. "This is going to be so much fun!" Peach exclaimed as she got a sleeping bag out of the closet. "Thank you guys so much for inviting us to spend the night here tonight." Heather thanked. "It was no problem." Peach replied. "Hey, what smells in here?" Daisy asked in disgust as she covered her nose. Everyone sniffed to see where the smell was coming from. "I think I know who caused it to smell so bad in here." Said Jameson. "Who caused it?" Peach asked. "I think it was the dog. He might've farted in here." Jameson explained. "Ewww, get him out of here!" Daisy bellowed in disgust. "Ok, come here Boyd!" Jameson called. The dog obeyed and ran over to the 8 year old boy. As soon as Jameson took the dog outside in back of the castle, the others continued to get ready for their sleepover. When they were done setting up, they had no idea what to do next.

"So what should we do now?" Heather asked. "Let's watch TV." Della suggested. "Alright." Daisy said as she turned on the TV. When they turned on the TV, there was breaking news.

"_We have breaking news, it seems that two kids, a boy who looks like he's 8 years old, a girl with short, brown hair and their dog, who is small are wanted out of the Mushroom Kingdom forever. If you see these kids, get them out of here." _Said the news reporter.

"This is bad." Heather said as Daisy shut the TV off. "What did you guys do?" Daisy asked in concern. "I don't know." Heather replied with tears running down cheeks. "This has got to be a mistake; I don't see you guys as a threat or anything." Said Peach. "Well, I guess we have to go then. Jameson, go get Boyd, we're leaving." Heather ordered. With that, Jameson went out to get the dog. Once he came back with the dog, they were ready to leave. "Bye guys, it was really nice meeting you and I'm sorry we can't come back to visit again." Heather sobbed. "It'll be alright, I'm sure we can get everything straighten out so that you guys will be able to come back and visit." Peach explained. "Thank you so much." Heather thanked as she whipped the tears from her eyes. "You're welcome." Peach replied. "Well good bye." Said Heather. "Bye!" Peach, Daisy, and Della said in unison. Just as the two kids and the dog opened the door two leave, a very large koopa stood in the way.

"Oh my gosh, it's Bowser!" Heather exclaimed as she began to shake in fear. "Yes and I know all about you and your brother's secret." Said Bowser. "Wait, what secret?" Heather asked. "Once we all get to my place, I'll tell you." Said Bowser. "What do you mean by that?" Heather asked nervously. "Koopa pack, attack!" Bowser demanded. Several of koopa troopas stormed into the castle and grabbed all of the girls, the dog, and Jameson.

Once they arrived at Bowser's Castle, Bowser ordered his troops to throw Peach, Daisy, Della, and the dog in the dungeon area and left Heather and Jameson in the throne room with him. "What's this secret you were talking about?" Heather asked as Bowser sat her and her brother on the floor back to back and wrapping ropes around their chests. "Well you know that breaking news you saw at Peach's Castle saying that you guys were banished from the kingdom?" Bowser asked as he finished tying them up. "Yeah and I was really upset when we watched it because I have always wanted to come to the Mushroom Kingdom and meet everyone. Now we may never get to go back because of something we didn't even do." Heather explained as tears were streaming down her cheeks again. "Please don't cry because it's the secret that I'm about to tell you guys is the reason why you guys are banished from the kingdom." Bowser explained. "TELL US THE SECRET THEN!" Heather demanded angrily. "I'm your uncle." Bowser told them. This made Heather and Jameson's mouth drop and eyes widen.

So they know the big secret. What do you think is going to happen to them? You'll have to wait to find out. I would like to thank Tiana Koopa, nintendolover, and 15PrincessAutumn15 for reviewing the previous chapter of my story.


	5. The Deal

My Brother and I in the Mushroom Kingdom

Chapter 5

Down in the dungeon area, Peach, Daisy, Della, and Boyd were trying to escape. "How are we going to get out of this dirty cell?" Peach asked out loud as she walked in circles. "I don't know." Della said as she sat down on the ground. "Maybe I can call Mario and Luigi because they might be wondering where we are." Said Peach. "Great idea and while you're at it, tell them about Heather and Jameson." Said Daisy. "Alright." Peach said as she pulled out her pink cell phone.

Over at Mario and Luigi's house, the Mario Bros. were just about to go to bed when the phone rings. "Will you get that?" Mario asked. "Sure." Luigi said as he picked up the phone. "Hello?" Luigi said into the phone. "Hey Luigi, we need you guy's help." Said Peach. "What do you guys need Peach?" Luigi asked. "Well, we got kidnapped by Bowser." Said Peach. "Again? You were just kidnapped not too long ago." Said Luigi. "Yeah well Daisy, Della, and I were about to have a slumber party with our two new friends and their dog but Bowser crashed the slumber party and captured all of us." Peach explained. "Wait, are your two new friends the kids that were mentioned in the news earlier?" Luigi asked. "Yes." Peach replied. "Then we're not coming to rescue you guys." Said Luigi. "Why not?" Peach asked. "Because those two kids are bad people." Said Luigi. "No they are not. I don't know what happened but they are not bad people, I swear. They are totally nice." Peach explained. "Alright, we're coming." Said Luigi. "Thanks and good luck." Said Peach. With that, Peach and Luigi hung up.

"So who was that?" Mario asked. "It was Peach." Luigi replied. "Then why didn't you hand the phone to me?" Mario asked in an angry tone. "Because you weren't in the room when I was talking to her." Luigi replied. "Next time she calls, you better let me talk to her." Mario said as he got into his face. "Alright, I will." Luigi replied in a scared tone. "What did she want?" Mario asked. "She and her friends are in trouble." Luigi replied. "Let me guess, they got kidnapped by Bowser." Mario guessed. "Yes and they are now friends with the kids that were mentioned in the news." Said Luigi. "Oh my." Said Mario. "Don't worry, Peach said that they are really nice." Luigi replied. "I hope you're right." Said Mario. So Mario and Luigi set out to Bowser's Castle to rescue the girls, the dog, and Jameson from Bowser.

Back in the throne room in Bowser's Castle, Heather and Jameson were still sitting on floor tied back to back and still had their mouths wide open in shock. "You've got to be kidding me. How is it possible that you're our uncle?" Heather asked. "I don't know but what I told you was true. It seems like your parents were hiding it from you guys." Said Bowser. "I can't believe our parents would hide something that big from us." Said Heather. "I can. I bet they hid the fact that you two are part of the royal family." Said Bowser. "WHAT?" Heather asked practically screaming. "It's true. You guys rule a kingdom right beside the Darklands."Said Bowser. "No we don't. If we really rule a kingdom, it won't be an evil one." Said Heather. "Well you have to since you are a part of my royal family." Said Bowser. "I don't want to be part of your royal family!" Heather shouted. "You don't have a choice." Bowser told her. "What do you mean?" Heather asked. "Your parents have been part of my royal family for a long time and it would be weird if their children weren't a part of it too." Bowser explained. "I'm fine with the whole being part of a royal family thing but I don't want to be a part of yours and rule an evil kingdom." Said Heather. "Ok well if you don't want to rule an evil kingdom like your parents and me, you can start your own kingdom and rule that." Said Bowser. "Fine, I will." Said Heather. "We'll even have a deal. If you can rule your own kingdom without it being taken over by somebody like me or it being destroyed somehow, I'll let you continue ruling your kingdom but if you can't…" Bowser said before he was cut off. "You can save the rest, we already know what you're going to say." Heather cut in. "So do we have a deal?" Bowser asked. "We have a deal." Heather replied.

I hope you guys like this chapter and thank you Tiana Koopa and AzaleaLovesGolf for reviewing the previous chapter.


	6. Giving Up

My Brother and I in the Mushroom Kingdom

Chapter 6

In the dungeon area of Bowser's Castle, Peach, Daisy, Della, and Boyd were waiting for the Mario Bros. to show up. "Do you think the Mario Bros. will show up?" Daisy asked out loud. "Well I called them and they said they're on their way over." Peach replied. "Alright but if they're not here in the next 10 minutes…..." Daisy said before she was cut off. "If you were going to say that you would hurt me, I don't want to hear it!" Peach snapped. "Sorry." Daisy sighed.

Outside of the castle, "Luigi, go free the girls and the little boy while I go deal with Bowser." Mario explained as they walked up to the castle door. "Where do you think they're being held in?" Luigi asked. "Probably down in the dungeon area." Mario replied. "Alright, I'm on it." Luigi said as he took off towards a door leading to the dungeon area.

In the throne room, Bowser and the two kids continued to talk about the deal until, "Bowser, I knew you would be up to something." Mario said as he started to walk towards Bowser. "How did you know?" Bowser asked as he got up off of his throne. "Because you're always up to something." Mario replied. "Well I wasn't hurting anybody. I was just talking to these two brats about starting a kingdom of their own." Bowser explained as he pointed to the two kids tied up on the floor. "Wait a minute, those two kids are royalty?" Mario asked. "Yeah, they're part of my royal family. We were thinking that is why you guys in the Mushroom Kingdom wanted those kids gone is that right?" Bowser asked. "I guess." Mario replied. "Mario, don't worry, we aren't evil even if everyone thinks we are." Heather cut in. "I believe you." Mario replied. "Thanks." Heather said as she started to smile. "What's your name?" Mario asked. "I'm Heather and the boy that's in back of me is my brother Jameson." Heather explained. "It's nice to meet you guys." Said Mario. Before they could continue talking, Bowser interrupted.

"I'm sorry to break up the small talk but I think it's time for you and I to fight." Bowser told Mario. "Right." Said Mario. Bowser made the first attack of the battle by taking out a giant, spiked shell and threw it at Mario. Mario dodged the shell and threw some of his fireballs at Bowser. Bowser roared out in pain as he fell to the floor. "Did I defeat him already?" Mario thought to himself. Suddenly, Bowser got back up and was madder than ever before. "That's it you pesky plumber, you asked for it. Now it's time to call for re-enforcements. Kamek, Ludwig, get in here!" Bowser demanded angrily. "What is it your evilness?" Kamek asked as he and Ludwig came into the room. "Destroy that plumber." Bowser ordered as he pointed at Mario. With that, Kamek and Ludwig started to attack Mario.

Back in the throne room, the girls and the dogs were still waiting for the Mario Bros. to come. "Ok, we have to get out of here now!" Daisy shouted. Before she can even try to escape, "Oh good, I found you guys." Luigi said as he ran up to the cell door. "Luigi!" Daisy exclaimed in excitement. "Girls, stand back." Luigi said as he got out a fireball. The girls nodded and stood against the brick wall. Luigi threw a fireball which made the bars on the door burn to ashes. "Oh thank you so much." Peach thanked as she bolted out of the cell with Della and Boyd. "Thanks for saving me and the others." Daisy thanked as she kissed Luigi on the cheek. "No problem." Luigi replied.

Luigi and Daisy ran upstairs to the throne room to find Mario being attacked by Kamek and Ludwig. "Daisy, you go catch up with the others while I help Mario. "Alright but please be careful." Said Daisy "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Luigi assured her. At that, Daisy ran to catch up with Peach, Della, and the dog.

Once Daisy left, Luigi went to go help his brother fight Kamek and Ludwig. "Thanks for freeing the girls for me."Mario thanked as he was trying to fight. "You're welcome but who are those two kids tied on the floor?" Luigi asked as he too was trying to fight. "Oh that's Heather and her brother, the kids that were mentioned on the news." Mario explained. "Oh well let's finish fighting these losers." Said Luigi. "Great idea." Mario replied. The two plumbers continued to ground pound and throw fireballs at Kamek and Ludwig.

After about a few more minutes of fighting, Ludwig and Kamek gave up. "I give up." Ludwig shouted. "Me too." Kamek added. "Why are you guys giving up? I want those two plumbers destroyed!" Bowser shouted angrily as he walked up to Kamek, Ludwig, and the Mario Brothers. "Well it seems these idiots are too tired to fight us." Said Mario. "I'll get you guys next time." Said Bowser. "Come on Kamek and Ludwig, we're going to have a long talk." Bowser said as he started to walk off. "Coming!" Kamek and Ludwig shouted in unison as they followed him.

When Bowser, Ludwig, and Kamek were out of the room, Mario untied the ropes around the two kids and helped them up. "Thanks for saving us." Heather thanked. "You're welcome. So you two really are royalty?" Mario asked. "I guess we are." Heather replied. "Well, it'll sure be nice to have another princess around and a prince too." Said Mario. "Really?" Heather asked. "Yeah. I think Peach knows an area that doesn't have a name or a ruler." Said Mario. "Cool, I already have a name picked out for it if we get to rule the place." Said Heather. "What's the name?" Mario asked. "The Sunshine Kingdom." Heather replied. "That's a nice name." Said Mario. "Thanks." Heather thanked. "You're welcome. Now let's go talk to Peach about it and I bet she'll find the place and help you get the kingdom started." Said Mario. "Alright, let's go." Said Heather. With that, the two kids and the Mario Bros. ran out of the castle to catch up with the others.

I hope you guys like this chapter and thank you Tiana Koopa and enternaldarknessgirl101 for reviewing the previous chapter. Also, I would like to thank 15PrincessAutumn15 for reviewing chapter 4 of this story.


	7. The New Kingdom

My Brother and I in the Mushroom Kingdom

Chapter 7

Outside of Bowser's Castle, Peach, Daisy, and Della were making small talk when the Mario Bros. arrived with Heather and Jameson. "Hey guys!" Heather exclaimed as she ran over to the girls. "Are you ok?" Daisy asked in concern. "Yeah I'm fine but I have a surprise to tell you guys." Said Heather. "What is it?" Della asked. "Well when my brother and I were tied up in the throne room, Bowser told us that we're royalty." Heather explained. "Oh my gosh, so your brother's a prince and you're a princess?" Daisy asked getting excited. "Yes!" Heather squealed in excitement. "I'm so happy for you." Said Daisy.

"So what's your kingdom going to be called?" Peach asked. "The Sunshine Kingdom." Heather answered. "That's a cute name for a kingdom." Said Peach. "Yeah and Mario told me that you know a place that isn't ruled by anyone and doesn't have a name for it. Is that true?" Heather asked. "Yes it is. It's an area that is right near from where I live." Peach explained. "Does anybody live there now?" Heather asked. "Yes but they might leave if they don't have a ruler." Peach replied. "Well we'll be happy to rule it because we're not evil." Said Heather. "Well tomorrow if you guys want, we can go check the place out. We can even have that slumber party we were going to have." Said Peach. "Sounds like a plan!" Heather exclaimed. The three princesses, the prince, the dog, and the Mario Bros. left The Darklands and went back to the Mushroom Kingdom for the night.

The following morning, after the three princesses and the prince finished their breakfast, they met the Mario Bros. at the Mushroom Kingdom Park and went to check out the un-named place.

When they arrived at the place they were surprised. "Wow, this place is so pretty!" Heather exclaimed in amazement as she looked at all the stores, restaurants, and a huge fountain that had water coming out of it in the middle of a huge grass field in front of a huge castle. "Is that our castle?" Heather asked. "Yeah it is." Peach replied. "It's so pretty." Said Heather. "Do you want to go look in the castle?" Peach asked. "Of course I do." Heather replied.

Inside the castle, "Wow this place is amazing, don't you think Jameson?" Heather asked her brother. "Yeah it is. I can't believe we're about to be living here in a castle." Said Jameson. "Me either." Said Heather. "Maybe sometime next week, you can come over and we can go shopping for a dress for you." Peach suggested to Heather. "Sure, that would be fun." Heather replied. "Hey, what about me?" Jameson asked. "We'll go shopping for you too." Said Peach. "Cool." Jameson replied. The crew continued to look around the castle and the place till it got late.

When it started to get dark, Heather, Jameson, and Boyd were fixing to go back home to the real world. "Well, thank you guys so much for showing us around and saving us and also letting us rule that little place." Heather thanked. "You're welcome." The two other princesses and the Mario Bros. replied in unison. "We should probably get going, I want to tell my mom and dad about this place and about us being a prince and princess." Said Jameson. "Alright thanks for coming and come back soon." Said Daisy. "Don't worry, we'll be back in a few days to get our castle situated and stuff." Said Heather. "Heather, come on." Jameson fussed. "Alright, well we'll see you guys soon. Good bye." Said Heather. "Bye guys." Said Daisy. The others just waved. With that, Heather, Jameson, and Boyd jumped into the warp pipe that leads back into their neighborhood.

The End!

I hope you guys liked this story and thank you everybody who reviewed.


End file.
